starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hardcell-class Interstellar Transport
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Hardcell-class Interstellar Transport | klasse = Transport | ontwerp = Techno Union | fabrikant = Techno Union | prijs = | lengte = 220 meter (hoog) | snelheid = 800 km/h | versnelling = 400 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 | bemanning = 190 | passagiers = 1.017 | vrachtcapaciteit = 12.400 ton | voorraad = 6 maanden | affiliatie = Techno Union Banking Clan CIS | era = }} thumb|250px|Hardcell-class op Geonosis De raketvormige Hardcell-class Interstellar Transports waren grote schepen gebruikt door de Techno Union. Bouw & Uitzicht Net zoals tal van schepen gebruikt de Techno Union was de Hardcell-class geschikt om van systeem naar systeem te reizen, om betalingen in ontvangst te nemen en om zakendeals te sluiten. Deze grote schepen beschikten over de nodige bescherming en vrachtruimte. De cockpit van de Hardcell was geschikt om Skakoans te laten leven zonder hun Skakoan Environmental Suits. De Hardcell was raketvormig en was meer dan 200 meter hoog. Het werd voortgedreven door zes enorme stuwmotoren die schepen snel deden stijgen en een enorme uitbarsting van energie teweegbrachten. Het deed dus geen dienst op de meer conventionele Repulsorlifts. De Techno Union was echter niet geïnteresseerd in de gevolgen voor het milieu en de geluidsoverlast die deze schepen veroorzaakten. Bovendien verbruikte het schip bijzonder veel brandstof elke maal dat een schip van op de grond van een planeet koers zette naar de ruimte. Dit was voor de Skakoans geen probleem aangezien hun manen rijk waren aan brandstof. De Hardcell bezat een snelle Hyperdrive van Klasse 1.0. De schepen landden op drie sterke landingsstellen en een Hardcell landde aan een snelheid van 800 km/h. Een sterk punt van de Hardcell was dat het zowel perfect kon opereren in de ruimte als in de atmosfeer, al was het wel vrij traag in Real Space. Als een Hardcell op volle snelheid vloog, kon het kostenbesparend reizen. De snelheid van het schip genereerde een volledige zwaartekracht in het schip zodat minder energie moest worden geleverd aan de artificiële zwaartekracht. De beste verdediging van een Hardcell was om te vluchten maar indien nodig konden de enkele Laser Cannons worden gebruikt. De top van het schip bevatte de brug, de vertrekken van de crew en het medische compartiment. Geschiedenis Voor de start van de Clone Wars was dit schip een gebruikelijk zicht in het universum, maar ze werden niet als militaire schepen gebruikt tot de Battle of Geonosis. Deze schepen werden niet alleen door de Techno Union gebruikt, ook de Intergalactic Banking Clan kocht een aantal Hardcell-class Transports over. Deze werden gebruikt om wapens en Battle Droids te onderhouden van de IBC. De schepen van de IBC stonden voortdurend in contact met de Interstellar Stock Exchange. De Techno Union schonk zo'n 300 schepen aan de CIS. Op Geonosis landden zowel de IBC als de Techno Union met Hardcell-class Transports. Zo’n 286 schepen stonden op Geonosis gestationeerd. De schepen van de IBC bevatten talloze Hailfire Droids en munitie voor de rijdende Droids. Eens de Battle of Geonosis begon, hadden de Hardcell-class Transports het erg hard te verduren. Slechts 169 schepen verlieten heelhuids Geonosis. De Republic Gunships namen de brandstoftanks van de Hardcells onder vuur en dit zorgde regelmatig voor een enorme kettingreactie die meteen naburige schepen meesleurde in de vernietiging. Na het verlies van de vele Hardcell-class Transports op Geonosis schonk de Techno Union nog zo'n 1000 tal exemplaren aan de CIS. Na Geonosis gebruikte de IBC de schepen om IG Lancer Combat Droids te vervoeren. De Techno Union bleef eveneens de Hardcell Transports gebruiken, onder andere voor hun exploot op Nelvaan dat werd stopgezet door Anakin Skywalker. De Hardcell-class schepen van de Techno Union waren meestal meer geavanceerd dan de exemplaren van de IBC. Persoonlijke Hardcell-class Transports thumb|right|250px|Hardcell-class crasht op Geonosis Wat Tambor bezat zijn persoonlijke Hardcell-class waarmee hij op Geonosis landde. Tambor installeerde krachtige Deflector Shields op het schip en scanners die het interieur voortdurend in de gaten hielden. Zijn schip kon ook erg snel sprongen in Hyperspace berekenen. Hierdoor kon Wat Tambor makkelijk ontsnappen van Geonosis. Ook San Hill bezat een eigen Hardcell-class Transport. Maar omdat zijn schip minderwaardig was dan de Hardcell schepen van de Techno Union geraakte het schip niet weg van Geonosis. Het leed aan een ernstige motorpech en bleef gestrand achter in de E'Y-Akh Desert gedurende verschillende weken. Hoe San Hill ontkwam aan het gevangenschap door de Galactic Republic was niet gekend maar men vermoedde dat hulp van binnen de Republic niet ondenkbaar is geweest. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Star Wars: Clone Wars *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Transports category:Techno Union category:Confederate Navy